Claira McGarrett
by Claira McGarrett
Summary: This story starts with the acceptance of Claira's new name where we find her in a downtown bank starting up a savings account. Unfortunately at the same time the Johannsson's are robbing the very said bank and Claira finds herself wrapped up in the middle of this raid. She frantically calls her father and Steve soon arrives to save the day and witness Claira get her savings accoun


_**Hawaii Five O**_

_**Claira McGarrett**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Now that everything had settled down in the McGarrett household, Claira had been talking to her friends in school about setting up a savings account in her name so, one afternoon she met her friend Jennifer whose mother Sally, was a teller at the Bank of Hawaii in downtown Honolulu. Claira sat listening to Sally going through all the good points of starting a savings account at such an early age and started the process of signing up to start the benefits as soon as possible._

_ "Where is your father today, Claira?" Sally asked handing the paperwork to her._

_"He's at work; well I mean Five O. I guess that's his job now so, he must be at the palace busy catching bad people." She said looking at the paperwork in front of her._

_"I would have thought that with such a major decision as setting up a savings account in your name he would like to be with you." She said watching Claira grab a pen._

_ "He's probably busy and I don't want to bother him with this. I am going to be eight soon and I want to show my dad that I can make decisions on my own, like he does every day."_

_ "Claira's dropped her middle name now mum, so she is just Claira McGarrett now." Jennifer said pushing her._

_ "Jennifer please, don't rush the child in any way. As I just said, this is a big decision for her. Claira must have time to fill out the paperwork correctly."_

_ "Do I have to give my full name? I mean, I want to, my dad adopted me you see, and I like the name I have now, which is the name my dad gave me when he adopted me, as I just said." Claira now got all excited over trying to explain the situation to her._

_ "Okay, well, what is your name now?"_

_ "Claira McGarrett, but to honour my dad I always said my name was Claira Trenton McGarrett." She said almost jumping out of her seat in excitement._

_ "Claira, you said you had dropped your middle name."_

_ "I have, but it is still my full name, I think…" She said looking down._

_ "Claira just put down the name you have now. No-one is going to know that you were adopted and a savings account doesn't care about who you once were, only who you are at the time of filling in the form."_

_ "Then that's easy, because I am Claira McGarrett now and I suppose I always have been." She said quickly writing her name._

_ "Well, now that is sorted out, you can carry on writing out the rest of the form. I am going to get a drink so, if you want to stay here with Claira, you can."_

_ "Okay, if she gets stuck I'll help her, because I have filled one of these forms out already."_

_Jennifer watched her mother go out and looked through the window to see a busy bank in action._

_ "Wow Claira, it's so busy out there today. I bet their all spending their nickel and dimes today."_

_ "Well not me, I'm saving and as of two pm today Claira McGarrett will have an account in this very prominent Bank of Hawaii." She said looking up from the paperwork. "Hey, do you think I sounded like my dad just then?" She said noticing that her friend was looking at something outside. "Hey, what's going on?" She said standing up._

_ "I think that the bank is being robbed." Jennifer said looking back._

_Claira looked at some men with masks on then looked at the phone of Sally's desk and quickly moved over to it and started to dial a number that Steve had given her._

_The phone soon rang in Steve's office and he answered it._

_ "Steve McGarrett."_

_ "Dad?"_

_ "Claira hey, what are you doing today?"_

_ "I'm with Jennifer and her mum in town at the Bank of Hawaii." She said starting to put her hand over the mouth piece as one of the robbers noticed the children in the glass fronted office._

_ "Well, what are you doing there?"_

_ "I'm opening up an account in my name, but dad, you better come over here because I think the bank is being robbed. There's some guy's in masks and guns…"_

_ "Claira!" Jennifer said moving back to her as one of the robbers burst through the door and pointed the gun at Claira._

_ "Drop the phone now!"_

_Steve heard the voice as Claira replaced the receiver and the line went dead. He now grabbed his jacket and went out the door_

_ "Who was that on the phone?" The robber asked moving up to her and pulled the cord from the wall._

_ "My, my dad."_

_ "Oh, I see, you just had to call daddy with a wish you were here message, ha?"_

_ "Is your dad coming Claira?" Jennifer said looking at her._

_She slowly nodded and looked at the robber still pointing the gun at her._

_ "Good, we'll make this a family picnic…"_

_ "Do you know who her dad is?" Jennifer said moving up to him._

_ "Jennifer, don't tell him anything." Claira said trying to move as the robber now pushed his gun into her chest._

_ "Oh, I'm just all intrigued by who her father is, please tell me, Jennifer."_

_ "She's Claira McGarrett, her dad's Five O." Jennifer said looking at her._

_ "Thanks, thanks a bunch." She said looking away._

_ "Well, I had to tell him because he's all scared now because he knows Five O are on their way over here to kill them."_

_ "Not before I kill you two first."_

_ "You can't do that." Claira said stepping forward._

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because my dad was telling me, when, when we became a family that you, you would go down for life if you killed someone."_

_ "Yeah, well they'd have to catch me first."_

_Another of the robber's now came in._

_ "What the hell are you doing in here man; the cops are on their way, can't you hear the sirens?"_

_ "Yeah, and she called them. She's Steve McGarrett's kid!"_

_ "You, you might as well give yourselves up now. My, my dad's going to be here any minute and he's all I've got, so, so don't…"_

_The other robber now grabbed Claira and pushed her out into the main part of the bank._

_ "Hey, Five O are out here man!" Another robber said looking through the blinds._

_ "Yeah, well we've got something in here that Five O can't do without. This is McGarrett's kid!" The robber said pushing her to the ground by the blinds._

_Claira looked at the robbers standing in front of her large as life with their menacing guns in their hands pointing straight back at her._

_**Chapter 2**_

_Steve now arrived outside and got filled in by Duke who was arranging the cars in a cordon around the bank._

_ "Danno just came over the radio and said that Claira's in there. I thought I'd better wait until you came here before we did anything." Duke said handing him the loud speaker._

_ "Yeah, thanks Duke. How many are there?"_

_ "At least three. One's staying by the blinds at the front and I saw two more inside."_

_ "Any sign of Claira?"_

_ "No, but she's got to be at the front in case anything goes wrong. I'm sorry about Claira, Steve, what was she doing in there?"_

_ "One of her school friend's parents is a teller at the bank. I guess now that she accepts being Claira McGarrett she wanted to set up some kind of bank account in her name. I just wish she would have told me first."_

_ "Don't worry, next time she will."_

_ "Yeah, I'll make sure of that."_

_Danno now pulled up behind him and got out and moved up to them._

_ "I've just got an update of how many people are in that bank."_

_ "Including my daughter, how many?"_

_ "Over fifty or more."_

_ "What about the security guards?"_

_ "Well there are two at the back of the bank but, one guard managed to get out when he noticed the masks going on."_

_ "Did he say what kind of guns they had with them?"_

_ "Yeah, two sworn of shotguns and one hand gun maybe a police special. He didn't hang around long enough to check."_

_ "Sounds about right and we've got ourselves a trigger happy kid at the other end of it too, no doubt."_

_ "And he's hit the jackpot with Claira there."_

_ "Yeah." He said looking towards the bank._

_Duke now brought up a map of the bank._

_ "We've got the place locked down, front and back."_

_ "Tell your men not to get any closer; these kids are going to be edgy. If they see any movement they report their position straight away."_

_ "Right." Duke said going back to his car._

_The phone started to ring in the bank. One of the robbers moved towards it._

_ "Don't pick it up. Let them sweat for a bit. We're fine in here with daddies kid, we have all we need right here."_

_Steve heard the phone continue to ring. He now moved to his car._

_ "This is McGarrett, patch me straight through to that phone. If they decide to answer it, I will talk to them."_

_The phone started to ring again in the bank._

_The older one of the robbers now moved to the phone and looked at Claira as he now picked up the receiver._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Who am I speaking to, please?" Steve asked looking towards the bank._

_The robber paused in answering as he looked at all the people on the floor looking on._

_ "My name is Ben, no last names McGarrett because your kids at the other end of my gun."_

_ "You know me, but I don't know you, and I can only guess my kids panicking at the moment."_

_ "What do you want McGarrett, I'm sure the small talk is just to buy your kid some time before I kill her."_

_ "If you put her on the phone I can at least calm her down, to let her know I'm here and ask her to listen to everything you say."_

_Steve released the mic button and looked towards the bank as the robber looked at Claira._

_ "Alright, but I am going to be listening on the other end. You try anything McGarrett; you give any codes to your kid…"_

_ "She's seven years old, how could I feed her any codes at her age?"_

_Ben now moved to Claira and picked her up as she backed into the blinds which caused some HPD to cock their guns._

_ "No, it's just Claira getting to her feet." Steve said as Duke calmed the men down._

_Claira slowly moved away from the window and he pushed the phone as close as he dare to Claira's ear as he now moved close to her to listen in._

_ "Talk to him." He said moving the gun to her throat._

_Claira tried in vain to swallow the lump in her throat as she looked at Ben._

_ "Dad?" She said through dry lips._

_Steve looked at the speaker in his car then moved to sit in his car._

_ "Hey sweetheart, you're going to be okay. You just do anything they tell you to do, okay Claira?"_

_She looked to Ben then back to the receiver._

_ "Yeah. I'm sorry, dad."_

_ "You haven't got anything to be sorry about. You just remember that."_

_ "I'm always getting into trouble." She said swallowing the lump in her throat._

_ "That's enough!" He said pushing Claira away._

_ "Daddy!"_

_Steve looked at the speaker._

_ "Claira? Claira?" Steve repeated into the mic._

_ "Simple terms McGarrett, you let my brother's and I leave this bank unharmed and your kid might live to be eight." He said then dropped the phone._

_Steve got back out of his car and looked towards the bank again._

_**Chapter 3**_

_With the information that the robbers were brother's Danno checked in with dispatch and soon found out who they were dealing with._

_He walked back up to Steve as he was looking at the map again with Duke._

_ "Steve, we've found out that the brothers are part of the Johansson family."_

_ "That's a big family. Wait a minute; didn't we put their father away Scott, last year for grand larceny?"_

_ "Yeah, and Dillon, the youngest son already has a string of arrests under his belt."_

_ "Who was the one who talked to me?"_

_ "That's Ben, the oldest._

_ "Anything on him?"_

_Danno looked at his note book._

_ "No, just Dillon and Scott have records both for grand larceny, but Ben and Billy have both been instrumental in trying to bail their father out of jail for the past year or so Scott has been in prison. I guess Ben being the eldest son; he's been trying to keep the family together."_

_ "Well, at least we know why they are robbing the bank today."_

_ "Both Ben and Billy's accounts are overdrawn with the bank of Hawaii." Danno said checking his notes._

_ "This is the last chance saloon for the Johansson's." Steve said looking back at the map._

_ "With Claira in there this makes it all too personal." Danno said leaving him to the map._

_Steve watched him go then looked at the bank._

_He now grabbed the mic._

_ "Patch me through to the bank again." He said looking back._

_The phone now started to ring back in the bank as everyone looked at it._

_ "Relax, it's my mum, she always rings the bank at this time every day." Dillon said laughing._

_Ben now got up and answered it._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Ben, its Steve McGarrett."_

_ "I know." He said looking towards Claira sitting by the blinds. "No doubt you've found out my last name by now."_

_ "Yeah, I know your last name. When did you last speak to your father?"_

_ "What do you care man, you're the one that put him away for the rest of his life. We've got no chance of making the bail because this piece of shit bank says I'm over drawn on all my accounts I have with them. Dillon can't get an account because of his record so far. I'm not having a very good day, you could say McGarrett and neither is your kid."_

_Steve looked at his mic and tried some diversion tactics._

_ "So you're the head man in the family trying to make ends meet at the moment, ha?"_

_ "Yeah, as they say, I'm it at the moment. Like I said, what do you care, McGarrett?"_

_ "I care a lot about men trying to do the best for their family. I mean, take Claira and I, we've just become a family after months of always side tracking the situation. The reason she was at the bank today was to open an account in her own name."_

_Ben looked at Claira sitting on the floor staring at him._

_Billy now stepped up to him._

_ "We've got a problem."_

_ "What?"_

_ "There's a pregnant women over there and she don't look too good."_

_Steve turned back to the speaker and listened to Billy talking to him._

_ "She needs to be let out."_

_ "No, she stays where she is."_

_ "Look, she's not going to last another hour like this."_

_ "Give her some water and shut her up."_

_ "Letting out one hostage is not going to change anything." Billy said looking at him._

_Ben now looked at the women in some pain on the floor being comforted by other people around her._

_ "Ben, Ben are you still there?" Steve said keeping the mic to his mouth. "What was that about a pregnant woman?"_

_ "Nothing, she'll be okay if she just shuts up."_

_ "Exchange me for her." Steve said looking towards the bank._

_Danno now stepped back up to him._

_ "Steve, you can't…"_

_Steve dropped the mic and looked at Danno._

_ "I can buy us some more time. I know how this family works. If I go in there, with Claira and talk to her about our family they might let everyone go and give themselves up."_

_ "Or you could wind them up so much you and Claira might be the first to taste their frustration at the system and how it works." Danno said looking at him._

_Bill looked at his brother looking at the woman._

_ "You've got to let her go because that's another life in there and I'm not going to be held responsible for that." He said walking away._

_ "Don't you think I don't know that?"_

_ "Ben?" Steve said down the receiver at him._

_He now looked at the phone and picked the receiver back up to his face._

_ "Alright, you for the women, alright."_

_ "Good. I'll call for an ambulance to pick the women up when the exchange takes place." Steve said dropping the mic then moved back to the map. "Where are the guns kept in the bank?"_

_ "There are two places." Duke said grabbing his pen. One, behind the teller in the corner."_

_ "And the other?"_

_ "By the manager's room near the back."_

_ "The two places where the hostages are being kept now." Danno said looking at Steve taking off his shoulder holster and putting his jacket back on._

_ "I think the manager's room might be the better choice at the moment. I'll try and get in there somehow."_

_ "By doing what? They'll be watching you like a hawk."_

_ "I don't know at the moment but, I'll think of something."_

_ "And there's no way I can make you change your mind?"_

_ "If Claira wasn't in there, I would say yes." Steve said folding up the map._

_**Chapter 4**_

_Eventually the ambulance arrived and Steve made his way cautiously towards the front door of the bank as every cop available pointed their guns all around the entrance as Ben opened the door and pushed the pregnant women towards the waiting paramedics._

_Ben now grabbed Steve and shoved him behind the door and locked it shut._

_ "Check him!" Ben said as Billy stepped forward and checked his jacket._

_ "I'm clean!"_

_ "All the same McGarrett, I've seen the movies, you could be hiding anything these days."_

_Steve turned round and then looked to his left as Claira moved past Dillon._

_ "Dad, dad!" She said rising to her feet._

_Dillon now grabbed her and pushed her back._

_Steve tried now to move towards Claira._

_ "Wait a minute, I didn't tell you to move." Ben said moving the butt of his shotgun under Steve's jacket collar._

_ "I just want to hold her, that's all she wants, she'll be no trouble then and if it's of any consolation, I'll give you no trouble either."_

_ "Yeah sure you will, with Five O out there as well as in here." Ben said looking at him._

_ "Yeah, but we've got the boss in here, right under our very noses!" Dillon said moving up to him._

_ "Dillon's right Ben, their robots out there, while McGarrett sits in here with or without his kid by his side." Billy said giggling to himself._

_Ben looked at Steve watching him as he lifted his gun from his collar and let him go to Claira._

_Steve now went to Claira and quickly hugged and kissed her._

_ "You're okay now Claira, I'm right here."_

_Claira moved her head into his chest and closed her eyes._

_ "Daddy."_

_ "I'm right here." He repeated and kissed her again._

_ "Touching, it kind of gets you right there, doesn't it?" Ben said moving back to the tables by the teller windows._

_Steve looked at him then the manager's office in the corner._

_ "Is that where you were when you called me earlier?"_

_Claira looked back then up to him._

_ "Yes sir, filling out an application form to join the bank. I wanted to set up a savings account because Jennifer already has one and now that I'm Claira McGarrett I, I wanted to, to, well, save up I guess, for, for my new life with you now, dad." She said moving her head back into him._

_ "So, the application form is still in there, ha?"_

_ "I, I guess yes." She said looking at him then the robbers now milling around the teller windows._

_ "We could be in here for the duration." He said kissing her. "Why don't I find out if I can't help you complete that form?"_

_ "What? Here, now? With, with…?"_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Hey, what are you two talking about?" Dillon said walking up to them._

_ "I was telling dad about the application form that I was filling in when you walked in here."_

_ "What application form?"_

_ "My daughter is setting up a savings account in her name. The application form for that account is still in the office over there, isn't it Claira?" He said looking to her as Claira nodded._

_ "We were just getting over what name she was going to put down on the form." Sally said standing up."_

_Billy now grabbed her._

_ "Sit down!"_

_ "It's just a stupid form that these "banks" say you've got to fill in before they start robbing you blind." Ben said moving forward._

_ "Look who's standing in the bank with a gun at the moment, not the bank's manager." Steve said looking at him._

_Ben now stepped up to Steve and hit him._

_ "You don't think the banks give you a choice do you? Your kid would be safer putting her money under her bed at night then to trust the people who work for these bastards!" Ben said looking at him._

_Steve touched his head and noticed the blood from a cut just above his eye._

_Claira now took out a handkerchief from her pocket and slowly pushed it up against Steve's left eye and slowly hugged him._

_ "I'm alright." He said taking the handkerchief from him and looked at Ben standing in front of him._

_ "Don't mess with me McGarrett or you'll get more of the same." He said now moving away._

_Claira watched him go back to the teller counters then looked at Steve._

_ "Maybe I could fill it in another day." She said looking down._

_Dillon laughed._

_ "Another day, you know, that's funny, very funny." He said moving away._

_Claira now looked up to him then looked at Steve looking back to the manager's office. She adjusted herself and leaned on him._

_ "Something tells me that it's not my application form that you want in there."_

_ "It's not, no." He said moving around to slightly put his back to the robbers and pretended he was kissing her. "The guns are situated in there."_

_Claira now looked at him as her eyes sparkled._

_ "More guns?"_

_ "Yeah, the guns I intend to use to shut the Johansson's up for good."_

_ "If they don't find out what your intending to do first."_

_He looked at her then noticed the brother's reading the magazines that were left in the foyer._

_Steve now looked back to Claira and moved some hair from her face._

_ "Claira, you trust me, don't you?"_

_ "Of course I do, you're my dad." She said looking at him._

_ "Then I don't intend to hurt you in any way, you just remember that." He said kissing her as Claira stared back at him puzzled._

_ "Dad?"_

_ "I thought that you were telling Jennifer that you were going to drop the Trenton part from your name." He said moving away from her side._

_ "But, but I was. I thought my new life would be complete if I didn't go around saying that I was Claira Trenton McGarrett anymore."_

_ "Like you wanted to rub my nose in it some more because I couldn't save your father, yeah, that's the real reason you were here today at the bank, wasn't it?"_

_ "I thought it would make us more a family if I forgot my dad and…"_

_ "But you can't because I look just like him, yeah so we could never be a family, not truthfully." He said turning away more._

_ "Dad, I…"_

_ "Maybe with dropping the name Trenton you might want to drop the name McGarrett too yes?" He said raising his voice as everyone started to listen to them._

_Dillon now caught his brother's attentions to what was going on._

_ "You know, I think we've walked in the middle of a domestic here." Dillon said moving forward._

_Steve noticed the brother's now looking at them._

_ "I thought that being Claira McGarrett might have meant that we were a family." Claira said looking at the gap that was between Steve and her._

_ "Yeah, of course, a family with Trenton still in the middle, literally, ha?"_

_ "Will you two hold it down a little we're trying to sleep here?" Ben said moving up to him._

_ "Gladly, I'd hold it down before I end up striking the kid!" Steve said standing up and tried to move towards her as Ben grabbed him._

_ "Maybe it was a mistake putting these two together." Billy said looking at them._

_ "Yeah, I'm beginning to think that myself." Claira said looking at Steve seething at her._

_ "Put him in the back to cool down." Ben said pushing him to Dillon._

_ "Gladly, come on McGarrett." Dillon said pushing him on._

_ "I'll sit in the office; I'll be no trouble there." Steve said looking back at Claira staring at him._

_ "Stay in there with him." Ben said watching him go then stepped back to Claira. "You better sit back down."_

_ "Why has he got to stay with him, I need the protection from my dad, not vice versa." She said looking at him and sat down._

_Dillon stopped and looked back to Ben._

_This gave Steve the time he needed to go into the office and grab a gun from the cabinet and fire at Dillon and knock the gun from his hands._

_At that moment a hail of bullets came into the bank from outside as Steve now hit the deck and watched Claira lay flat to the ground._

_Ben watched his brother's fall to the ground covered in blood as he was now hit in the side and fell onto the floor dropping his gun._

_The bullets soon stopped as Danno and HPD came in through the broken windows and secured the place._

_Steve now jumped up and went straight to Claira and picked her up and checked her over, wiping the glass and dust from her face._

_He looked at her and smiled._

_ "I guess, I guess you didn't mean anything you said back there, no?"_

_ "No." He said kissing her and they looked at Ben looking back at them._

_They now moved up to him as Steve picked up his gun and handed it to Danno._

_ "I should have realised it was a joke." He said as the ambulance sirens sounded behind him. "One big family joke!" He said closing his eyes._

_**Chapter 5**_

_A few days later Steve and Claira walked into a bank in downtown Honolulu and waited patiently as the bank manager went through all the advantages of holding a savings account._

_Steve watched as the manager gave Claira and application form that asked for her name at the top of the page as she looked at Steve as she hovered her hand over the paperwork._

_ "My name is Claira McGarrett…"_

_ "Are you sure, because it does ask for your full name, right there, see?" He said pointing as he now looked at her._

_ "It's the name I've always had."_

_Steve now leaned forward and kissed her as he watched her completing the details required to obtain her own savings account._

_**The End**_


End file.
